


The Neighbor's Goddamn Dog

by misha_cumberbatch



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Alternate Universe - Normal Life, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Castiel/Dean Winchester One Shot, Firefighter Dean Winchester, First Meetings, Flirting, Flirty Castiel (Supernatural), Fluff, Flustered Dean Winchester, Grumpy Dean Winchester, M/M, Meet-Cute, One Shot, Openly Bisexual Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:40:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25761496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misha_cumberbatch/pseuds/misha_cumberbatch
Summary: Dean just wanted some goddamn sleep. And maybe a shower. He was tired after a long week of overtime, smelled like smoke, and felt as if his legs might actually stop working at any given moment. He dragged himself into the shower before throwing on a pair of pajama pants and flopping down onto his bed. Ah… memory foam. He had missed this.Just as his mind was drifting out of consciousness a loud bark from next door pulled him back to reality.—Cas is the new neighbor who has a dog that won't stop barking in the middle of the night, and Dean marches over there to give Cas a piece of his mind.(oof summaries are hard to write)
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 177





	The Neighbor's Goddamn Dog

Dean just wanted some goddamn sleep. And maybe a shower. He was bone-tired after more than a week of overtime, smelled like smoke, and felt as if his legs might actually stop working at any given moment. He dragged himself into the shower before throwing on a pair of pajama pants and flopping down onto his bed. Ah… memory foam. He had missed this.

Just as his mind was drifting out of consciousness a loud bark from next door pulled him back to reality.  _ Ugh _ . He sighed and rolled over. Apparently, his new neighbor had a dog.  _ Bark bark _ . His neighbor had moved in this week.  _ Bark _ . Since Dean hadn’t been home for days, he hadn’t got a chance to meet them. _ Bark _ . Regardless to say, this was not the best first impression.  _ Bark bark bark _ . Dean blindly grabbed for his extra pillow, throwing it over his face and ears.  _ Bark bark _ . Goddamit, he could still hear that dog.  _ Bark bark _ . For Pete's sake.

After a few minutes of tossing and turning on Dean’s part, and barking on the dog’s, Dean pulled himself out of bed. Huffing to himself about stupid dogs and stupid neighbors, Dean made his way down the stairs and out his house, marching angrily to the front door of the house directly next to his. 

He knocked once, twice, before hearing footsteps fumbling towards the door. As it creaked open, all of Dean’s complaints were replaced with just one thought.  _ Holy fuck this dude is hot. _ Messy dark hair that looked like it had just come out of bed, a barely-there stubble accenting that sharp jawline, thick shoulders leading down to muscular biceps. And blue eyes. Really blue eyes.

Dean began to reevaluate whether or not he should tell this guy off.

Then the dog barked again, and Dean remembered why he had trudged all the way over here. 

Without any preamble or introduction, Dean started. “Listen here bud, I know your looks make Ryan Reynolds jealous but that doesn’t excuse your loud ass dog. I’ve been working for ten days straight because Benny is on his honeymoon, Garth broke his leg, and Jody is a single mom with two kids. This is the first time since last Monday that I've been able to sleep in my bed instead of the shitty fire station one and I would like a little peace and quiet while I get reacquainted with my memory foam mattress.” Dean took a couple of steps towards the guy until they were only inches apart. “So if you don’t fucking mind, could you walk your bedhead hair and sexy ass body to your backyard and make your dog _ stop barking _ ?” The last sentence had slowly increased in volume, and with one look at his neighbor’s panicked face, Dean realized that he was literally yelling in the man’s face. Jesus, he didn’t even know the guy’s name. All of a sudden, Dean was not so asleep. Embarrassed, he cleared his throat to start to apologize. 

“Um - I mean - I -” Dean started, rubbing the back of his neck, but was cut off. 

“You think I’m hot?” A lazy smirk had replaced the panicked expression, and one eyebrow had shot up as if daring Dean to disagree.

“I mean - Sorry - Um…” Dean trailed off, looking down and blushing furiously. After a few seconds of silence, he looked back up. “Shit man, I am way too sleep-deprived to deal with this.”

The neighbor’s smirk softened into a smile, and he stuck out his hand for Dean to shake. “Maybe introductions will help. My name’s Castiel, Cas for short.”

“Dean,” he responded, taking his hand. 

Cas’s smirk reappeared. “Well, Dean, would you like to lodge a formal complaint with your ‘sexy ass’ neighbor now that we’re both fully awake?”

The blush on Dean’s cheeks that had just started to fade away came back with a vengeance. “Sorry ‘bout calling you that - and the yelling. Both of ‘em. I just - your dog won’t stop barking and it’s keeping me from getting in my four hours.”

Once again, the grin faded into something softer as Cas responded, “It’s alright - the yelling. I’ve had Inias for so long that I’ve learned to tune out the noise. I often forget that not everybody has developed that skill.”

Fuck, why did this dude have to be hot  _ and _ nice? Why couldn’t he just let Dean be rude in peace and not make him feel bad about the fact afterward? 

“Still, you didn’t deserve to be shouted at like that. I’m sorry, truly.” A thought struck Dean. “Could I make you dinner tomorrow as a way of apologizing?” Oh god, did Dean really just invite Cas into his house? For dinner? Right after yelling at him at ass-o-clock at night? If he didn’t already, now Cas would definitely think Dean was crazy.

But Cas’s smile only widened. “I’d love that, Dean. Though I'm not sure tomorrow morning I’d remember any details that we could hash out now. Here,” Cas said, turning into his house and gesturing for Dean to follow, “come in and give me your number so I can text you when I’m fully conscious.” 

What? That was  _ not _ the reaction Dean was expecting. But he can’t say that it wasn’t the answer he wanted, so he gladly followed his into the front room.

Cas was already digging through a desk drawer when Dean’s eyes had adjusted to the light. For a moment, Dean entertained the thought that perhaps walking into a virtual stranger’s house at midnight might not be the best idea, but he quickly dismissed it. He was over six feet tall and his father had trained him in martial arts, so he liked his chances in a fight. Besides, considering his day job was running into burning buildings, this was likely one of the less dangerous things he would do this week. 

Cas turned from the drawer, phone in hand. “Here,” he handed the phone to Dean, “just enter your contact info.”

Dean took the phone from Cas’s hands, stopping for just a second to admire how they dwarfed the phone. If they looked that big around a phone, Dean wondered how big they would look -  _ nope _ . Dean cut himself off. He had only just met the guy! Dean had already yelled his ear off before telling him his name. He wasn’t about to add “pervy attitude” to Cas’s list of reasons to dislike him. 

After typing in his information, Dean looked up to find Cas staring at his chest. Dean looked down at his own pecs. Which he could see. Oh.  _ Oh _ . He had forgotten to put a shirt on after getting out of bed. Goddamnit. For what seemed like the hundredth time that night, Dean’s face turned pink.

“Oh sorry,” Dean moved his arms to cover his chest. “I didn’t realize-”

Cas’s hand landed gently on top of his forearm. “It’s fine. I like the view.”

When Dean looked up he could see a mischievous twinkle in Cas’s eyes. Cas held his gaze for a few moments, not letting go of his arm, before offering a wink partnered with a lascivious grin.

If Dean’s face was red before, it was nothing compared to what it looked like now. Cas’s grin only grew, and his pink tongue darted out to wet his bottom lip, all the while maintaining eye contact with Dean. 

“God, you’re hot as fuck,” Dean groaned, before realizing what he had said and coving his face with his hands. “Oh shit, I did not mean to say that out loud.”

Cas chuckled in response, gently prying his phone away from Dean’s hands. “It’s okay. C’mon.” Cas led Dean to the door. “From what I remember from your rant, you haven’t slept in your own house for days. Go home. Get a good rest. I’ll call you tomorrow.”

Dean gave a little two-fingered salute, not trusting his mouth to say anything at the moment. As he turned to start walking back home, he heard Cas call him from over his shoulder.

“For the record, Dean, in case it wasn’t clear, I think you are hot as fuck as well.”

Dean didn’t stop blushing until he was well under the covers.


End file.
